


The Sparrow’s Nest

by momoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Heartbreak, Japanese Folklore, Motherhood, NOT a love triangle, OC feels guilty about falling in love again, OC is oblivious, Past Teen Pregnancy, Self-Indulgent, Shifts between past and present, Shinto, This is trash, a portion of this is includes pre-series events, glass release, letting go of the past, no really, original jutsu, potential slow burn, single parent, there will be smut, why are you even looking at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoe/pseuds/momoe
Summary: Kakashi isn’t the kind of man to let anyone get too close. His impenatrable walls were forged by a lifetime of tragedy. Masae lost her childhood sweetheart, something she doesn’t think she will ever overcome. He didn’t think he needed her, and she didn’t think she needed him, but they both want desperately to ease the others pain. And so it begins, after all, two damaged people, trying to heal each other is love— but healing is hard and love is harder.(Summary was recently changed, sorry for any confusion.)





	1. Eggplant and Horse Mackerel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the period of time team 7 is still together- think post Land of Waves mission. Masae is 21 now, and Suzume is 5.  
> Oh wow. I haven’t posted fanfiction anywhere in ages! That said please excuse how rusty my writing is, the only time I get to these days is for school papers. Been watching the series for a second time, and after sifting through fanfics I realized there was a severe lack of Shisui related fics (other than Shisui/Itachi). This is going to be a lot of fluff, and then it’s not. Shisui and Masae’s happiness will come to a sad and sudden stop for obvious canonical reasons. I haven’t really worked out how I’ll be handling this, but it will be shifting between the past and present for periods of time. The endgame here is Kakashi/OC centric, but it’s going to take some time to get there. If you’re into this and have any suggestions regarding how you’d like to see the timeline be portrayed let me know!

Eyes fluttered open, squinting against the onslaught of the blaring sun. Masae was acutely aware of the light weight pressed against her shoulder, shaking her from her slumber. 

“Mama.” More shaking. “Mama!” more urgent the distant voice was this time. Tired eyes struggled to adjust, still bleary with sleep, but finally she focused on the small figure hovering over her. 

“Suzu-chan.” Her arm wrapped around the little girl, pulling her into a snuggle. “Let’s go back to bed, huh?” it was more of a plea than anything, one she was sure Suzume wouldn’t be agreeable to. Never was. 

“But I’m hungry.” She grumbled, struggling to free herself from her mother’s arm. Masae cracked her eyes open once more, and a smile stretched out across Suzu’s face. That smile that so very much reminded her of him. Becoming a mother at such a young age was something she never would have imagined for herself, but you don’t get to decide when life happens. It just is. Masae was happy now, she was happy to have Suzume, his final gift to her, and every day she grew, Suzu favored her father more and more. This was something that worried her at times. This was her secret to bare, and Masae ached knowing Suzu would never know her father, and she very well may never know who he was. Masae often deliberated over this when she noted the likeness the little girl had to her deceased lover. 

“Mama?” Suzu said again, growing inpatient. 

“Oh no we can’t have you starving now, can we!?” Masae feigned exasperation as she pushed a few strands of unruly hair from Suzu’s eyes; it was the color of a crows wing and impossible to tame; much like his had been. Truthfully, Masae enjoyed motherhood, despite the hardships of being a single parent. At times it was more trying than life as a kunoichi, but there was much satisfaction to be had from it too. Being needed, being loved. The little bookshop she ran provided a comfortable wage to live off of, and they resided in the cozy living space above it. This was a quaint life they lived, but there was not a thing in the world Masae would trade it for. Like all good things though, this too would be coming to an end soon enough, and she dreaded the fast approaching day. 

“You okay mama?” Suzume asked, concern apparent in her eyes. 

“Yes baby, I’m fine.” Masae said, realizing she’d hardly touched her breakfast. 

“Don’t call me that, it’s embarrassing! I’m not a baby anymore.”

“No- no you’re not. Sorry Suzu.” 

“When will I be able to join the academy?” Masae’s dread deepend, and her stomach flipped ready to upheave its contents. Suzume had been asking more and more as of late, poking and prodding every chance she got. Decidedly, Masae had taken her daughters training into her own hands, promising her that once she'd learned how to handle kunai and could perform a basic jutsu she would allow it. What a mistake that had been. Suzume was diligent, and Masae was amazed at how quickly she progressed, picking skills up with ease. Already she displayed an affinity for fire style ninjutsu; damn those Uchiha genes. 

“As soon as the next school year start’s and I go back to active duty.” Since Suzu was born, Masae had yet to be away from her, and it terrified her. Unfortunately, the ever patient lord hokage had suggested it might be time she returned from leave, considering Suzu was old enough to start at the academy. Lord third insisted her skills were too great to go unutilized, especially with the growing need for higher ranking missions, and while she was flattered Masae wasn’t looking forward to returning. They couldn’t be that desperate...

“Finally, I’m so excited!” Another pang, something she couldn’t discern this time. Suzume had no idea what it was truly like to be a shinobi, to carry the burdens that accompanied the job, and Masae didn’t want her to. 

“You sure you’re ready? You know I’ll be gone a lot on missions and—” 

“Mama—” Suzu groaned. 

“Okay, okay. Sorry, I just worry. We’ll go shopping soon for school clothes.” Masae forced a smile to her face, and Suzu was none the wiser, nodding happily. 

Civilian life suited her, she realized. As a child, Masae had never had a choice in the matter. Being born during wartime to a shinobi family, it was pertinent she master her families kekkei tota, and so she did. Being left voiceless, Masae never wanted to pressure Suzume into a similar situation, but Suzu yearned to be a kunoichi, and she had the aptitude to match. How could she not?

This was a life she’d grown to content with. So little stress compared to shinobi duties. No coming home covered in blood. No wondering whether or not you’d even make it home. She had a family too now, something she yearned for dearly coming into this strange village. Living it easy would be coming to an end soon, Masae thought grimly as she brushed out the lengths of her dark tresses. Pupilless, steely blue eyes stared back at her in the mirror; in civilian clothes she looked nothing like the dangerous kunoichi she truly was. Hands ran over of the fabric of her dress, smoothing the wrinkles out over her figure. Once lean and thin, she had filled out significantly since Suzu came along. Not to say she was chubby persay, but her curves had become much more defined, more feminine. 

“Can I go play with Momoe-chan now?” Suzu’s voice assaulted her ears before Masae had the chance to descend the stairs. There it was. That’s why she had been up at the crack of dawn rearing to go. 

“You get the signs put up?” Masae asked. The girl nodded. “And the stores ready to open?” she added. 

"Yep!” 

“Oh, alright then—“ she hadn’t even gotten the words out before she turned on her heels, headed for the door. 

“Be home in time for dinner!” Masae yelled after her. No reply. Just the ding of the bells over the door ringing. A sigh escaped her, a smile taking hold of her lips as she watched Suzu disappear down the street. Languid gaze trailed over the signs put up around the small shop. “Everything 50% off”, “Closing Sale!”, they all read. The shelves were largely picked over, save for the adult section and the more tedious reads. Business had steadily slowed down to a nearly non-existent lull, but she didn’t mind. Most of her mornings were spent sat behind the counter with a book in hand until lunch time rolled around. It was nice being able to laze around like this. 

Engrossed in her book, Masae wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the sound of the bells pulled her from her stupor, catching her by surprise. A customer already? 

“Yo.” Came the familiar voice and a head of silver hair popped around the tall shelving. 

“Ah, Kakashi-san” She said sitting her book down. “It’s been awhile.” 

“Duty called.” He hummed, lazy gaze surveying the barren shelves. “I’m gone for a few weeks and come back to you closing up shop? Whatever will I do?” the words were funny. They might have seemed desperate if they hadn’t been accompanied by his lax demeanor. 

“Find another middleman for your ‘adult romance’ obsession.” She said pointedly. Kakashi’s eye visibly crinkled, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

“There might be a few titles left that you haven’t already read.” It was silent for a while as Kakashi thumbed through various books. 

“It’s quiet without Suzu-chan around.” Kakashi said, not lifting his gaze from the book in his hands.

Masae laughed. “She has become quite lively.” She agreed, thinking back on all the times Suzu had pestered Kakashi while he was shopping, despite her attempts to stop her. Fortunately for her the shinobi took it all in stride, and if it bothered him he didnt let on. “Hopefully joining the academy will help sap some of that energy. At the very least Iruka can get the brunt of it.” 

This time a chuckled escaped Kakashi. “Ah, and since you’re closing the shop soon I can only assume…” 

“Yep, back to active duty for me. Lord hokage decided I’d been on leave long enough.” 

“I’m sure the enemies will be quaking with fear to hear that you’re back from maternity leave.” He said teasingly as he placed a small stack of books on the counter. 

Masae shot him a narrow look. “Oh shut up.” She grumbled. As she bagged his choices she didn’t bother to look at the titles, she didn’t even want to know what lewd selections he had made. Not that she didn't read them herself... and they had occasionally suggested books to one another. 

“Here take them.” She said before he could fish out the money. 

“What about...” he asked hesitantly, clearly confused. Masae's face softened and a smile tugged at her lips. She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Don’t worry about it, just consider them a gift.” They were selling for next to nothing anyways, and she was glad to get rid of them. “And good look on finding somewhere else to cater to your incessant need for dirty books.” Masae smiled cheekily, earning a flustered chuckle from the jonin. 

“Thanks, Masae-san.” He nodded, and she could have sworn there was a slight tinge of pink peeking out from his mask, but Masae was sure she was wrong. Once again the door dinged, revealing an out of breath Suzu. 

“What are you doing back?” Masae asked, cocking her head. 

“Forgot… my... lunch.” she was huffing, hands on her knees as she struggled to catch her breath. 

"Mah, Suzu-chan. What a surprise." Kakashi gave her a small wave, eye crinkled up again. The young woman watched curiously as Suzu shot up straight, a lips pulled over her teeth in a wide smile. For whatever reason she'd always had a inclination towards him, looked up to him even. Perhaps it was her lack of a father figure, or maybe the fact the Kakashi pandered along to her endless ramblings. The fact that he was a renowned shinobi of the village certainly contributed. 

"Kakashi!" her voice came with a second wind of energy. "Manners Suzu." Masae lightly reprimanded. 

"Ah, sorry. Kakashi-san." she repeated. 

"Shame you're moms closing up the store." Kakashi repeated the sentiments he’d just relayed to her mother moments ago. 

Or maybe it was the fact that he didn't speak to her as if she were a child...? 

Suzu shook her head, wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders. "I'm excited! I finally get to go the academy instead of slaving away in this boring place." she shifted from heel to heel excitedly. “Your mom, a slave driver? Shame on you Masae-San.” He shook his head, ever serious. Suzu seemed to find it funny, a giggle escaping her lips. In the meantime Masae went off to retrieve the forgotten bento on her kitchen countertop. What she wasn't expecting when she came back was to hear Suzu inviting the copy ninja of the hidden leaf to join them for dinner. 

"Wanna eat dinner with us tonight?” she asked him like someone might ask about the weather, clearly not understanding the familiarity it implied. Masae's face paled considerably. 

"Suzu-chan!" She all but hissed at her daughter, but either she didn't hear or she chose to ignore her. Probably the latter she thought, eyebrow twitching. 

"Mama's making eggplant miso and broiled mackerel! It's so tasty! Oh and maybe you can bring pakkun and the others." the young girl rambled on, oblivious to anything else. Masae finally stepped in, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Kakashi-san is a busy man!" she scolded, briefly considering the pursed lips that met her in response. "I'm sure he doesn't have time to be joining us for dinner. Sorry about that." Masae said, apologizing for her daughters forwardness. 

"Mah, why not? Not like I have much else to do. If you’re agreeable to it." Kakashi supplied, his tone was as easy and unbothered as usual; it caught her by surpris, and she found herself struggling to find the right words. 

"Of course. We'd be happy to have you." Even if she didn't, and really she wasn't too keen on it, she wouldn't be able to turn him down now. Not after such an invitation from Suzume who was currently smiling from ear to ear with excitement. It wasn’t that she disliked Kakashi, they were friendly with each other, but it was always in passing. In all the time she’d known him, which had been many years now, not once had they went out of their way to be in the others company. Even so, Suzu seemed awfully fond of him. 

"That settles it then. Should I bring anything?" 

Masae shook her head. "Just yourself, around... let's say 5:30?" Kakashi nodded in approval and gave a slight wave of his hand before turning to leave, a book already cracked open. Once he was through the door, and out of earshot, Masae turned to her daughter, that impish grin of hers still plastered on her face. What was she playing at, devilish little thing she was. 

"Su-zu-me... just what were you-" but before she could get the words out she'd grabbed the bento box from her hands. Suzu took several steps back, but she froze as their eyes met. It seemed she was finally realizing her mother was in fact very much irritated with her. 

"You always tell me to be kind." Suzu offered up, coal eyes settled on her feet. What could Masae say to that? "And Kakashi-san seems lonely Mama. I thought he might like to have dinner with us." Instantaneously Masae felt her harsh expression dropping. Lonely...? The thought hadn't crossed her mind before, but children she’d come to realize, caught on to a lot more than they sometimes let on. They saw through things that adults simply didn’t, or perhaps things they chose not to see. Hearing this revelation from Suzu was jarring. Was Kakashi... lonely? Masae recalled her meetings with the man, had he ever been accompanied by anyone? 

"Mama?" Suzu asked carefully. 

Masae gave her a curt nod, and her voice had regained its softness once more. “Go on ahead then. Have fun with Momoe-chan." Her pale gaze followed after Suzu through shop window, watching as she jolted down the street legs going as fast as she could will them. Suzume was such a kind child, so perceptive to the feelings of others, and Masae hoped that becoming a kunoichi wouldn't change that about her. 

"I need to get more mackerel..." the sudden realization hit her.


	2. Eggplant and Horse Mackerel Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One meaning of Masae is "flourishing branch"  
> Suzume means "sparrow"  
> Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow, I'm getting things set up for later chapters. As promised, Kakashi stops by Kaminari household for dinner. Why did he agree to this again? Right, because for whatever reason he has a difficult time saying no to Suzu. Then there's her mother... Masae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! I have things planned up to chapter 10, so given I don't get writers block you can expect pretty rapid updates. Be looking forward to Shisui/Masae centric chapters soon, I'll be covering much of their backstory!

Hosting dinner for Kakashi Hatake was perhaps one of the last ways Masae would have seen her day going. It was a road bump in he routine, no thanks to Suzu. She only hoped it wouldn’t be too terribly awkward, after all, the two only interacted with each other when he visited her shop. Sometimes they would exchange brief acknowledgements if they passed each other on the street, but that was the extent of their relationship. 

Masae pushed the thoughts from her head. They were beginning to grow a bit excessive. She was overthinking this she assured herself. The day was as slow as she expected, a whopping two customers had popped in after Kakashi. Then again, that was fine by her. She’d nearly finished her new book, “Pink Pearl”, a very much erotic novel. The plot might have been severely lacking, but those sex scenes, phew. Erotica at its finest. 

Unlike Kakashi, Masae kept her infatuation with these works of fiction secretive, very secretive. At time she felt like a middle-aged woman in a failed, sexless, marriage pining after what she had missed in her formative years. On the contrary, Masae was still very much in her prime, but her love life was non-existent. Who would want to date a young single mother anyways? And, even if they did, Masae wasn’t sure if she was ready to give her heart to someone knew. Perhaps she would never be. In that department, she was very much lonely. All things considered, with having a child and resuming her career, Masae had very little time for romance. 

Suzu’s previous words replayed themselves. “Kakashi-san seems lonely…”, Masae had worried herself over this for a while after Suzu had left. Was that why he kept his nose buried in books, because he was lonely…? Did he do it to fill some sort of inexplicable void similar to the way she did. Masae shook her head of the thought, right now she needed to get to the market before they closed; there would be an extra mouth to feed tonight. 

When she returned, Suzu was already home. Strange, she usually waited until the last minute when she was out spending time with friends. Masae laid out her ingredients for tonight’s meal before her, her blue gaze watching closely as Suzu practiced with the kunai she’d given her. The girl was sweaty and dirty. How long had she been at this? Pushing the window open, Masae called out to her. 

“Suzu-chan. Come inside and get cleaned up before Kakashi-san arrives.” Suzu smiled up at her and gathered her things before doing as she was told. There was a glass of lemonade waiting for her when she came in, and Masae was getting the fish ready to broil. It was simple how she seasoned them. Nothing but salt, ginger, and garlic. 

“How was Momoe-chan?” Masae asked as she carefully chopped the eggplant. 

Suzu gulped down her lemonade thirstily and sat down her glass a little too harshly. “She was good. We trained all day! Oh, and her mom gave us money for popsicles.” 

“Sounds like you two had a lot of fun.” She said returning Suzu’s smile. “You’re getting much better with the kunai. I’m proud of you.” 

“You were watching?” 

“Of course I was, I always am silly. That’s my job.” 

“Thank you. I’ve been practicing a lot.” Suzu said. “Say, mama, can I have some money to buy some dog treats before Kakashi-san gets here.” 

“You mean to feed Kakashi-san dog treats Suzu? I doubt he would like that very much.” 

“Not for Kakashi!” she purses her lips into a pout, realizing her mom was toying with her.

“Go get cleaned up first, I’ll leave some money for you on the table.” 

The rice was cooking, the fish broiling, and the miso soup was simmering. As always, she’d fried the eggplant, just enough to give it a nice crisp on the outside. She always left it out until last, so it stayed that way. Suzu had run out on her quest for dog treats and had left Masae to clean up in what she figured would be her last moments of silence for the evening. 

Her gazed traveling to the clock across the room, ‘5:15’ it read, and she wondered if Kakashi would be late. Deep down Masae really hoped not. She knew of his antics, but Suzu would be sorely disappointed. The last thing she wanted was to deal with a pouty Suzu tonight. 

A soft knock came from the door downstairs. 

“Ah, Kakashi-san. Surprise seeing you here so early.” She made sure to emphasize the word. As she spoke, Masae stepped aside allowing him in.

“I happened to be out already. Just got done training my genin team.” He offered. Masae nodded, still surprised he was actually early getting somewhere, and she eyed the box in his hands. 

“I told you, you didn’t need to worry about bringing anything.” 

“Mah, these are for Suzu-- and you if you’d like some.” His eye crinkled up in that usual way. “It’s mochi.” He said before she pried the box open. 

“Thanks, Kakashi-san, you really shouldn’t have.” 

The two found their way into the modest apartment upstairs. “Please, have a seat.” Masae motioned to the shokutaku, a small table not meant to seat more than four maybe five if everyone really squeezed in.  
“You beat Suzu-chan here. She’s going to be surprised when she gets back.” 

“Hm… where is Suzu?” he asked, as if just now taking notice of her absence. 

“She ran off to get some dog treats.” Masae chuckled. “Dinner should be done by the time she gets back.” She said arranging the place setting. This all felt very strange, she noted to herself, as she peered over at Kakashi who raised his gaze from his book to meet her own. The tea kettle couldn’t have whistled at a more opportune time, and Masae was more than glad to use it as an excuse to scurry away. Her cheeks were hot, and the steam from the kettle wasn’t helping cool the heat in her face. Why was she so flustered, this wasn’t like her at all. 

“How about some tea in the meantime?” she said gathering everything onto a tray. Masae was surprised when he pocketed his book, something she’d rarely seen him do, and accepted the teacup from her. 

“Will you be getting a genin team of your own?” he said, swirling the hot liquid around. Masae sipped at hers gingerly, wondering if she might get the chance to see his face this evening, doubtful. 

“Ha- I hope not. I’m hoping I can sway the hokage into letting me work in the tower or at the academy.” 

“That’s chunin work.” He pointed out, referring to her jonin status. 

“Right, like I said wishful thinking. Not ready to be away from Suzu I suppose.” As if her name itself were a summoning jutsu in that moment, the girls voice came from the lower level. 

“I’m home!” the pitter-patter of her steps up the stairs signaled her return, marking her presence. “Kakashi-san!” she said happily as she kicked off her shoes hurriedly in the genkan. 

“Welcome home.” Masae smiled. “Hello, Suzu-chan.” 

“Look what I got!” she said settling down beside him, meanwhile Masae brought the food to the table. 

Masae wasn’t sure how he had done it, but not once did she catch so much of a glimpse of his face. Just what would he go through so much trouble to hide that he couldn’t even take it off during dinner? The thought was maddening. It was also a popular topic amongst the shinobi of the village, and Masae was foolish to think she would have gotten a peak at perhaps the best kept secret of Konoha. 

“Was the food to your liking?” she asked as she cleared the table, smiling down at Suzu who readily helped. 

Kakashi nodded. “Eggplant miso is my favorite.” 

“Ah, so that’s why you agreed to this.” She teased. Kakashi merely shrugged in response, neither denying nor agreeing with the accusation. 

“Don’t worry about helping with the dishes tonight Suzu-chan. Kakashi brought you some mochi, why don’t you have some.” She nodded eagerly. 

“Can I see Pakkun now?” she asked him before shoving the confection in her mouth with one hand, tugging his sleeve with the other. 

“Alright, alright.” Kakashi agreed, following behind her. 

As Masae did the dishes from the evening, she watched idly from the window. Much to Suzu’s delight, Kakashi had summoned his ninken, whom she was passing the treats out to. Am I enough for her Shisui? She thought as she watched Suzu chatting away with Kakashi. Does she yearn to have a father? Masae wondered as looked down at her daughters happy visage. Even if she did, Suzu had never expressed it to her, but what child wouldn’t? Especially when Masae couldn’t so much as give her a name of the man who fathered her. If only you were here. If only you hadn’t left us… 

Suzume cuddled Pakkun against her chest, scratching behind his ears. “Ah, that’s the spot.” 

“Don’t get used to being spoiled like this.” Kakashi pointed out. 

“Why not boss? The kid seems to enjoy it.” Pakkun said in a lazy tone. “You can come whenever you’d like to!” Suzu said earning a sigh from Kakashi. Plopping down into the grass she scratched Pakkun’s stomach with one hand, and pet Bisuke with another. 

“Ne, Kakashi-san.” 

“Hm.” 

“Thanks for having dinner with us.” She smiled warmly at him. No one liked to eat alone, even someone like Kakashi couldn’t enjoy. “Do you think, maybe if you’re not too busy, you could help me train some time?” Suzu asked shyly, dark gaze back on Pakkun. 

“You sure are eager to join the academy aren’t you.” He said, seemingly amused. 

Suzu nodded. “I’ve heard other parents talking… when they think I’m not listening.” She began, a frown coming to her usually cheerful face. “I know it’s been hard for Mama, raising me alone. I want to become a strong shinobi as soon as possible. That way I won’t be a burden to her anymore!” the girl explained, with an eerie level of resolve for someone as young as her. Suzume has seen it, more than once, her mother crying when she thought she was asleep. Mama had lied to her then, she remembered, telling her everything was fine. Suzu knew this wasn’t true. She’d heard the murmurs from adults too, about how sad it was for someone so young to be taking care of a child alone. 

“Mah, don’t let your mom hear you say that.” Kakashi said plopping down onto the ground next to her. “It would probably hurt her.” 

“I know…” Suzu said, poking Pakkun’s squishy paws. “That’s why I’m asking you. She’s already busy enough.” And the whole point of this was to ease her moms burden. So desperately she wanted to help...

“I’m pretty busy myself with my genin team.” Kakashi pointed out. 

“Ah, right. Sorry Kakashi-san.” 

“But, I should be able to make some time to help you train.” He ruffled her hair a bit. If he’d made it any messier, you wouldn’t be able to tell. 

“Really!?” she asked excitedly. “Thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei.” She smiled widely. 

“Hey boss, you’re really gonna take on another brat?” Pakkuns lazy voice interjected. 

“Seems so.” He sighed. 

“I’m no brat.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at the pug. 

“Better be nice Pakkun, might not get anymore treats.” 

“Sorry kid.” The dog huffed, not seeming happy about having to apologize.

“Oh, and one more thing. Mama’s birthday is coming up. I’ve been saving up allowance to get her something special, but I don’t know what to get her.” Suzu admitted sheepishly. She was just a kid after all, and she had no idea what an adult would like, even if the one in question was her mom. 

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask for help with that." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

As she dried dishes, Masae absentmindedly watched the two from the upstairs window. A pang of something washed over her, a foreign feeling that ached in her gut, it was something Masae couldn't quite place. 

"Why do I feel this way?" she muttered to herself, hand clutched to her chest. 


	3. Language of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! I accidentally posted instead of saving! Keep this in mind since I'll be editing shortly!!! 
> 
> Developments and revelations. This chapters shorter than the last two, but I didn't want to stretch things out for the sake of length. Hope you guys enjoy these developments! (:

That’s strange. Masae thought to herself, noting the unusual silence in her usually lively home. It was already well into the morning, but Suzu hadn’t woke her. Her alarm clock hadn’t went off either, strange... This was the first time in what seemed like an eternity since she’d gotten the chance to sleep in, and it left her feeling refreshed. Still, it roused her suspicions, and begrudgingly she slinked out of the comforts of her bed. Pulling on her haori over her night clothes, and stepping into her slippers, Masae crept into the living area of the home. 

There, in the kitchen, Masae found both Suzu and everything else a mess. Just what was this about, she never tried to cook.

“Suzu-chan.” She called, sweetly. The girl froze and turned slowly. There was a sheepish smile on her face from the realization she’d been caught. 

“Morning.” 

“What are you up to?” Masae couldn’t hold back her smile any longer; the sight of Suzu all frazzled and smeared with flour was just too adorable. 

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast for your birthday,” she wiped at some flour on her cheek. “They’re harder than I thought.” A sigh of defeat escaped her, and she presented Masae with some misshapen crepes. 

“They don’t look as pretty as yours.” There was a frown on her face.  
“Aw, Suzu-chan. You’re so thoughtful, thank you.” She said planting a kiss on her forehead, pride welling in her chest. Times like these made Masae feel like she was raising her well. “Hey, don’t make that face. I’m sure they’re still delicious—come on, let’s try some.”

Masae could hardly be mad at the messy kitchen now, not after a sweet gesture like that.

“Mmm, these are really good!” she said in between bites savoring the flavor of the pastry she’d drizzled with honey. Surprisingly good, she had to admit, though even if they hadn’t been she would have never said so. 

“Thanks Mama.” She said happily before popping a strawberry into her mouth. Yes, it was times like these that she loved the most. 

“This is for you.” Suzu said after they’d finished with their breakfast. In her hands was a small blue box, thin and rectangular with a mint colored ribbon tied around it. 

“Oh Suzu, you shouldn’t have.” Masae said, wasting no time opening the present. Nestled in some tissue paper was a metal kanzashi, delicate and ornate. Surprise washed over her face, and she smiled. For the past few months Suzu had stashed away her allowance, she’d found it while cleaning. Masae had been wondering what Suzu was planning on doing with it, but she never did ask.

“Happy Birthday!” Suzu said, throwing her arms around her mother’s waist. Masae returned the embrace and kissed the crown of her head. I hope you’re watching over her Shisui, you would be so proud of her, so very proud of the person she’s becoming. 

“Thank you, Suzu.” Masae said. Running her fingers through the lengths of her hair, she freed it of any tangles and pulled the locks into a half updo, held in place by the new hair pin.

The day was well spent. Masae cherished the quality time she got to spend with Suzu, it was something she didn’t have as a child and she never wanted her to miss that. Not the way she did at least. Masae knew that once she started picking up missions, and Suzu joined the academy, their time together would be limited.

“Where are we?” Suzu asked looking around. It was a rather secluded training ground, not unlike the others. There was really no distinguishes factors, but it held a lot of sentimental significance. 

“I used to train here with your papa.” Stepping foot onto the grass here, taking in the familiar scenery, it brought forth so many memories. Often, Masae came here alone, she felt a connection to him here. It was here that she could relive the many memories and conversations shared. There was no grave for her to visit, a proper burial had been in possible after all, since his body had never been recovered. Even now she cringed at the thought of his submerged lifeless body, fish gnawing greedily at his flesh. It was something that had plagued her nightmares for a while preceding his death. Despite his many great deeds, his name wasn’t even inscribed on the memorial stone. So, this was the sole place she could come to memorialize him.

“We’d eat our lunch right here.” Masae said crouching down in front of a stump. Rustling around in her canvas shopping bag, she pulled out a bento box. Suzu was silent as she watched her mother carefully place the box on the weathered stump, her hand lingering over it for several moments before she sat down. An offering. 

“Papa…” Suzu started carefully. They didn’t speak of him, except in passing. It was a difficult topic to breech, especially with Suzu being so young still. Masae didn’t want it to be that way, but it wasn’t safe to share too much. Suzume seated herself in the grass near her mother, but she didn’t look at her as she spoke.

“What was he like?” 

“Hm…” Masae said thoughtfully. “He was kind, always put the wellbeing of other above himself. He was the first friend I made with I came to Konoha.” This was a fond memory of hers. The beginning of their story. Thinking back to that girl, that lonely little girl scarred from the atrocities of war, it was surreal being here with Suzu now and realizing just how far she’d come since then. 

“He was also a very gifted shinobi, stronger than most if I’m being honest.” Suzu looked enthralled as she soaked in Masae’s words. 

“He was that strong?” Masae nodded. 

“Yes, but he was also very humble. Oh, and he was really handsome—you look a lot like him, you know?” she said twisting a stray lock of Suzu’s hair between her fingers. 

“Are you saying I’m handsome? That’s for boys.” He lips were pursed. 

“No-no.” Masae chuckled. “Just that you favor him. You have his hair, his eyes, you even have his smile.” 

“I wish I could see a picture of him—or know his name…” Suzu said, already fully knowing Masae would grant her neither. 

“I know Suzu-chan, and I’m so sorry, but one day when you’re older—when you can understand, then I’ll tell you.” Suzu nodded, but the downtrodden look in her gaze couldn’t be masked. She never pushed it, and for that Masae was grateful. Sometimes that girl seemed wise beyond her years. If only she could tell her, if only it wasn’t too risky, but it was, and she wouldn’t. 

“What’s that?” Suzu asked. Masae had noticed it too, the earthenware vase with yellow gardenias and a small tin. The items were carefully placed on the back porch. 

The walk home was spent in comfortable silence, both were to engrossed in their own inner monologue to have much to say to the other.

“Who would have left these?” Masae wondered aloud, her brows knit together as she picked them up, inspecting them for a card or anything that might identify the sender. She made a mental rollcall, but no one in particular stuck out to her as the potential gifter. The flowers were lovely, and the smell was fresh and summery. Putting them aside she pried the tin open. A small note sat on top. No name, just a henohenomoheji. This sparked some familiarity, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Where had she seen this? Underneath the unhelpful note was… tea? Carefully she sniffed it, inhaling the smell, something of a mix between citrus and berries. Guricha, she realized. This kind of tea wasn’t grown in the land of fire, and it was quite expensive. 

Now she was thoroughly baffled. Not only had someone gone out of their way to leave her flowers on her doorstep, on her birthday nonetheless, they’d also left her a gift like this? 

“I’ll be back up in a bit. Go ahead and get ready for bed.” Suzu nodded, her interest about the mysterious present having already fizzled out.

Masae remembered a certain book that had been in her shop, hanakotoba, the language of flowers. “Please still be down here…” she said to herself as she sifted through the small shelf reserved for reference books. A sigh of relief escaped her as she grasped the book, and she wasted no time thumbing through the pages. Kuchinashi she repeated to herself a few times while she searched for the flowers designated page. 

“Aha.” Masae said, landing on the page. Her eyes skimmed over the tedious facts that she had no interest in, before landing on the section that detailed the meaning.

“Secret love…” her brows raised, and she felt something in her stomach. Something like anticipation and excitement, but also nervousness and uncertainty. It was an odd conglomerate of emotions. 

Surely this was just some weird coincidence, but something, she wasn’t sure what, told her otherwise. It couldn’t just be a coincidence, right? Whoever this man was, he’d gone out of his way to leave her these things. Even the earthenware vase the flowers were in had seemed to be carefully selected, the minimalistic white vessel complimented the yellow blooms perfectly. 

Could it be, she had a secret admirer pining after her? Masae’s face heated from the thought. It had been some time since she’d received attention of this nature, not since Shisui. Maybe she should be creeped out. Whoever it was knew where she lived—then again, given she lived directly above her shop, many people did. This seemed hard less enough anyways, and somehow she quite welcomed this development, much to her own surprise. 

That night Masae didn’t sleep well, her thoughts were too preoccupied on unraveling the mystery behind the gifts. This was going to drive her nuts until she solved it, but how could she when the only clue she had to go by was the henohenomoheji.


	4. The Scarecrow and the Persimmon Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to take a moment to express how grateful I am for the comments and kudos this has already gotten. I never expected many people to read this, or for anyone to actually enjoy it. How did you guys like this chapter? What do you think about the developments between Masae and Kakashi?

Wilted flowers still sat in her window sill, and shriveled yellow petals fell around the vase. Several days had come and gone, and Masae was no closer to figuring out the identity of whoever had left the gift for her. There weren’t many people it could be, and even less that made sense. Had it been a shinobi or a civilian? Someone she knew or a secret admirer? Masae was starting to give up on finding out. 

Walking downstairs was a reminder that her shop was officially closed. It wasn’t the best feeling she realized; it was something she faced with apprehension. A deep feeling of unsurity enveloped her, delving deep into her bones when she thought of it. So, she chose not to. 

“Are you ready, Suzu?” Masae called out to the girl. 

“Yep, coming!” 

Suzu had been excited about today for some time now. It had taken awhile, but Masae finally agreed to getting Suzu her starter set of weapons for the academy. It was bittersweet, how quickly the time had passed. When she was a baby Suzu often cried—she’d keep it up through all hours of the night. It left Masae in a constant of weariness, and she remembered looking forward to these years. As of late, however, she found herself missing those times. 

The morning air was crisp, the sun warm and welcoming, and a faint breeze tickled her skin. Suzu sang happily to herself, skipping along as they made their way to the shop. The same one that she had went to before she joined the academy. There was no telling how long it had been there, surely longer than she had resided in Konoha, ran by the same ancient old man, who’s scratchy voice welcomed them as they walked through the door. Oddly enough he hadn’t appeared to have aged much in all the years she’d been here now. Odachi was something of a facet in the village, never changing and ever present. 

“What can I do for ya’ today?” he asked, a cigarette dangling between his lips. An assortment of smells instantly assaulted her senses; the place reeked of tobacco, grease, and a distinct metallic odor. 

“I placed an order last week, I’m here to—” 

“Yeah, yeah. What’s the name, ain’t got all day?” He grumbled, puffing out smoke in her face. Masae scrunched her nose, her acute senses screaming at the assault. His customer service was severely lacking, as usual. It made her wonder how old man Odachi hadn’t been ran out of business yet, but she knew that was due to unbeatable prices and quality exceeding anything else you could get in Konoha. 

“Kaminari.” 

Odachi grunted and stubbed out his cigarette in an overflowing asstray before disappearing to the back of the store. It was only moments later that her reemerged, toting a few cases. 

“Here ya go, have at it kid.” He said placing them in Suzu’s hands. How many times had he said that over the years, she wondered? 

“How much again?” Masae asked, flipping through a few notes in her wallet, but Odachi shook his head much to her confusion. 

“Been paid for already.” 

“There must be some mistake, I didn’t- “ 

“Some man came buy, insisted on paying for your order. Even had me add in a tanto.” 

It had been paid for? Masae’s brows knitted together in confusion as she mulled this over. Surely this was too coincidental for it not to be the same person who’d left her the gift, but why would they be doing something like this. It was too much. Far too much.

“Who was it?” she asked, but once more Odachi shook his head. The old man placed another cigarette between his teeth and took a long deep inhale. 

“He said you might ask, had me swear to secrecy.” Each word was followed by a puff of smoke.

“But- “ 

“Nope, now you get going. The days a waistin’ and I’ve got work to do.” He said waving her off. Masae huffed a little but nodded. 

Once they were home, Suzu wasted no time going through her weapon kit. The set was just a simple introductory one, but the tanto was nice, nicer than anything a newbie to the academy would need. The metal work was impeccable, as Odachi’s always was, and the blade was well balanced. Now that she held it in her hand Masae realized it was a chakra blade. This was a weapon that world take great training on Suzu’s part. 

“Let me see—let me see!” Suzu repeated. 

“Alright but be careful with it.” Masae said relinquishing to tanto to Suzu’s eager grasp. The girl swung it with gusto, but her movements were sloppy with unfamiliarity of the weapon. 

“You need to widen your stance, like this—” Masae demonstrated. “And extend your arm like this.” A smile came to her face, and she nodded in approval as she watched Suzu imitate her. 

“Keep practicing just like that, I’ll go in and start dinner.” This apparently triggered something for Suzu, and she halted and turned to her mother. 

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot to tell you I invited Kakashi-san over again.” A smile was spready out across her face. 

“Ehh!?” Masae sighed. “And you’re just now telling me?” Suzu shrugged. 

“I guess I forgot. I ran into him when I was out with Momoe-chan the other day.” Of course she had, Masae thought it amusement. Suzu always did have a one-track mind, and quite frankly Masae wasn’t surprised she’d forgotten until last minute to tell her. Fortunately, they were having hotpot tonight, and there’d be plenty even with a guest. 

“Well, better late than never.” She chuckled, ruffling Suzu’s hair a bit. 

Masae was surprised when once again Kakashi was prompt in his arrival. No one would ever believe her if she told them about this development in his character. Just the thought of Kurenai or Anko’s face when she told them amused her. Though, they would likely be more bewildered by her hosting the copy ninja for dinner not once, but twice now. This was quickly becoming a regular occurrence. 

“Come on in.” Masae said stepping aside. “I hope you like hotpot.” 

“If it’s as good as what you made last time I’m sure I’ll love it.” Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkling in that way it did when he smiled, but this time it made her feel weird. Not weird in a bad way, but rather weird in the way it made her stomach flutter. There was another box in his hands, she noted, wondering what it was. 

“Well, I hope I don’t disappoint.” She said. 

“I’m sure you won’t.” he said pulling his shoes off. “Desert, Suzume seemed to like sweets so I brought dango this time.” 

“That was thoughtful of you.” She said accepting the box. “Thank you.” She said, heading back to the kitchenette to chop the vegetables. A comfortable silence settled over the pair, Masae preparing dinner, and Kakashi with his nose in his book as usual. 

“Is Suzu’s training going well?” he asked abruptly, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

Masae peered over her shoulder momentarily, knife halting. “It’s going very well. It’s hard to believe how well she’s progressing.” Kakashi nodded in response. 

“It’s good to hear her trainings coming along well.” He said, gaze falling back to the orange book in his hand. 

“Actually, Suzu asked me to train her. I don’t have a problem with it, but I figured I should get the okay from your first.” This time as he spoke his trained gaze didn’t leave the text. 

“Did she now?” Masae asked, a bit amused. This didn’t come as much of a surprise. Rather she wasn’t surprised that Suzu had asked him. She was, however, surprised that he found it agreeable. 

“I have no problem with it. So long as you don’t mind.” She said as she finished up the last of the cabbage. 

“Not at all.” 

Masae smiled to herself, back still turned to the silver haired shinobi. If only she could express to him how grateful she was of how good he was with Suzu, but she couldn’t find the right words to tell him properly. 

Dinner was as it had been the last time, but somehow it felt more comfortable this time. This was something Masae could get used to, strangely enough, and it seemed like Suzu already had. 

“This tanto is so cool!” Suzu said in between bites of dango. “Mama says when I learn to control my chakra I can use it better!” she said excitedly. 

“Chakra blades are very useful in battle.” Kakashi assured her. 

“I’ll train hard with it then.” She said unsheathing it. 

“Careful, Suzu.” Masae said from where she washed dishes at the sink. Suzu pursed her lips, gaze shifting from her mom back to Kakashi. 

“Can you show me how to use it!?” she asked excitedly. Kakashi agreed, and Masae watched as the two made their way to the backyard. Suzu watched wide eyed as Kakashi demonstrated how to use the small blade, and there was a look of determination that replaced it as she attempted to replicate it. A chuckle escaped Masae’s lips. Although she couldn’t hear their conversation, she could clearly see the frustration on her daughter’s face. Masae watched as Kakashi plucked a single leaf from the tree, demonstrating his chakra nature with it, before holding out one for her to do the same. This was Suzu’s first real lesson… 

In a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared and settled himself down in the grass. After a few undiscernible words with Kakashi he settled his lazy gaze on Suzu, head cradled on his paws. Masae froze. It wasn’t the dog’s presences that perturbed her. No, it was the symbol on the vest her wore. She recognized it instantly. It was, after all, the very one she’d mulled over for several nights her gaze having had traced over the stroke marks of the characters written on the small card over and over again. 

Kakashi’s return pulled her from her thoughts, and she turned to him as he seated himself once more. Masae contemplated him for a moment, probably longer than what would be considered appropriate. 

“That symbol on Pakkun’s vest, what is it?” she finally asked, drying a plate for the third time. Masae hoped he hadn’t noticed that fact. 

“Mah, that? It’s a henohenomoheji. Kids use it for the face of scarecrows. Clever, is it not?” 

The realization hit her, the meaning of Kakashi, his name. It was clever, but she felt stupid for not putting the two together sooner. She was a kunoichi after all, she was supposed to be more perceptive than this. 

Masae craned her head over her shoulder and nods. “It is quite clever.” She finally says, and a knowing glance is shared between the two. Masae felt her heart thud harshly as she regarded his line of sight. Despite that, neither said a thing to the other, there was no need. 

“Would you like some tea, Kakashi?” she speaks to him with more familiarity than before, and the man nods before resting against his face against his palm. For once that book of his was shut and forgotten, pushed aside on the table. 

The muffled sounds of Suzu playing in the backyard could be heard; just the occasional bark or giggle, and the sounds of feet shuffling back and forth against the grass. This was stark in comparison to the calm inside the home. In reality though, there was an intense shift in the tide between the two, despite the placid expression each wore. 

Masae sat the tray at the center of the chabudai. The tea was piping hot, the steam rising and swirling through the air leaving in its wake the soft citrus scent of the steeped leaves. It was the tea she’d gotten for her birthday, the tea he’d given her. There was also some sliced persimmon arranged on a plate. Masae wanted so badly to ask him why, but she couldn’t will her mouth to form the words, and her vocal chords remained frozen in place. 

“Should I bring food next week?” Kakashi asks, and Masae turns to him head cocked in surprise. 

“Suzu’s already asked. She’s difficult to say no to.” He offers and explanation, but Masae can’t help but think this is only part of the truth. 

She nods. “Sure, surprise me.” A smile came to the young woman’s face as she regarded the silver haired man seated across from her with a different outlook. In the past two short weeks, she’d began to see Kakashi of the Sharingan in a completely different light. Praised for his skills as he was, his fellow shinobi griped about him for a whole sleugh of other reasons. Lazy, always late, not personable, but all of this was slowly starting to wash away, revealing an entirely different character. Kakashi wasn’t like that at all, well he wasn’t solely those things. What was this? What was happening here? Masae was certain that the two of them acknowledged it, but neither of them was willing to speak of it.

Masae sipped gingerly from her hot tea, careful not to burn her tongue, and her eyes raised to meet his singular gaze. There was only two words she could bring herself to say. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
